


當Bright廚遇見本尊

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 是一篇上層敘事×Bright上層敘事就是為所欲為啦！
Relationships: Reader/Jack Bright
Kudos: 1





	當Bright廚遇見本尊

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇上層敘事×Bright  
> 上層敘事就是為所欲為啦！

在站點外大街上被一把撲倒在地上的時候，Bright先是因後腦直接砸在地板上而頭昏腦花了一陣，緊接著浮現在腦海裡的除了怒氣還有疑惑。

「先站起來好嗎，你肯定是搞錯人了……」Bright盡可能語氣緩和的說，這副身體才剛使用沒幾天，說不准對方好死不死是認識這副面貌的人。那名女性按著他的兩條手臂沒有起身，那雙壓制的手反而逐步增添了力道，一個女孩子怎麼有這麼大的力氣？

「你是Bright博士、是Jack Bright對吧。」瞪大的眼底閃爍著壓不住的興奮，她呼吸急促的道出了肯定句。

是知道他的人就更奇怪了。Bright緊皺著眉掩飾不了疑惑，先不提好歹身為三個站點的人事主管十分確定自己並不認得對方，她這副樣子也一點都不像是在基金會工作的人員。

「無論如何我們先起來再慢慢說好嗎？」Bright想抽出一隻手來，無論是安撫的輕拍或是把人直接推開都好，但那禁錮他的掌卻紋絲不動，他瞪大了眼睛，再怎麼說此刻使用的也是名成年男性的身軀，力氣竟敵不過普通的年輕女性？這時Bright才感覺到真的不對勁，他使勁偏過頭，在主要幹道的人行道上一個男人被女性撲倒在地壓制怎麼完全沒有注意，現在的社會冷漠已經到這麼嚴重了嗎？至少好奇的議論紛紛或是手機錄影拍照湊熱鬧的人總該有吧？

前一刻都還熙熙攘攘的人流在他沒注意到的時候消失了，嘖，是綠型嗎？異常？總之很明確是針對他而來的，這下可真的麻煩了。

「喜歡你，好喜歡你，想要看到你笑的樣子想要看到你痛苦到扭曲想要看到你各種各樣的表情。」她跪坐在他腰際喘著氣不斷貼近，口中不換氣高速吐出的語句令Bright本能的感覺到了危險。「先讓我滿足一下一直以來想做的事，然後把963交出來給我，我一直很想碰一碰的……」

「 **讓我成為你。** 」四目相交，她眼底翻騰的瘋狂令Bright背脊發涼，人事主管身體後仰並盡可能與之拉開距離，他可真是第一次見到像這樣的瘋子啊。

「你想要963的話我現在就能給你來著。」Bright勉強的扯出一個笑容說道，感覺有點恐怖，這樣的身體他不太想要啊。

「我本來也想直接把你按住後就把963搶走的，但稍微冷靜想一想果然很可惜啊。」她霎時露出了迷茫的神情，但很快又被狂亂的興奮壓過，每句話語皆夾雜著急喘，好像隨時都會因換氣過度倒下去似的。她再次貼近，垂下的頭髮掃過了他的臉，那張笑臉讓Bright覺得比Clef咧到耳根的嘴更懾人。「讓我先玩一下吧，Dr. Bright。」

竟然能一隻手就使他動彈不得，再怎麼樣也太誇張了吧。肯定是綠型，而且現在還讓他遇上了極度糟糕的情況啊。這名女性不僅能喊出他的名字還顯然是知道963特性的，Bright只感到冷汗打濕了背部的襯衫，他嚥了口唾沫，已經有了可能會被折磨與凌遲的心理建設。

  
襯衫被大力撕扯開，一粒粒扣子落上地磚敲出細碎的輕響，她的右手覆上那裸露出來的胸膛，Bright能清晰感覺到她亢奮到顫抖的手掌，那手來回撫摸著胸口的肌肉，指頭輕捏上乳尖搓揉，微癢的刺激只讓Bright起了身雞皮疙瘩，對方露出了一副想把臉直接埋進胸膛的表情啊喂！

「手不夠用……」她皺著眉頭喃喃自語，目光在壓制著Bright的左手與他胸前暴露出來的大片肌膚上來回。

「你其實可以直接放開手啊你知道的吧。」Bright提議道。她完全無視了那些話，徑自將右手伸到隨身的斜肩小包內，翻找了一下便拿出了……金屬手銬！？一般人身上怎麼可能會帶那種東西啦！鐵定是綠型了吧！Bright第三度如此肯定到。

即使知道不會有效果Bright依舊試圖掙扎了，而且不出所料的結果他雙手還是被銬上並束縛在頭頂，不用再限制Bright的活動，雙手都空下來了的她再次撫上他的身體，掌下緩慢而情色的揉捏，那沈迷的眼神看的Bright一陣陣惡寒。終是對於僅停留在體表的觸碰感到不滿足，她俯下身體，短促的呼吸灑上來令他想逃，然後在她口裡溢出抑制不住的細細尖叫聲同一時間，那些親吻和舔咬落上了Bright的頸側。

「喜歡、好喜歡你，不管是什麼身體的Bright都好喜歡。」深闇的眼底翻滾著濃稠的癲狂，她一面反覆呢喃著一面啃咬他的鎖骨胸膛，所到之處留下許多瑣碎的紅痕和牙印，纖細的女性雙手撫過他的胸口然後到腹肌與腰部，手指描繪著他的每一條肌肉，似是想把壓在身下的男人全身都摸個遍。除了危機感Bright只覺得迷惘，他可完全不知道自己做了什麼會讓對方這樣著迷的事啊？難不成嗑了藥腦子不正常？

緊緊繫著皮帶的長褲幾乎是瞬間就被扒掉的時候Bright只是眼神死的望著對方，很好，他已經什麼都不覺得奇怪了。她的手毫不客氣直接握上了Bright的生殖器，縱使剛剛不知名的女性那一陣亂親亂摸令Bright心底產生更多地是反感，男人的身體依然會因外來刺激地舒適而誠實引起相應的反應，那微微勃起的男根被她抓在手中玩弄，另外一隻手仍不停撫摸著他的身體。

好一會兒後她視線下移，對於沒有進一步充血硬挺的性器顯露出了疑惑，某種微妙的尷尬在空氣中凝集，而Bright凝視對方的表情極度扭曲糾結。這麼青澀單調的手法只是沒變化又慢的單純上下擼動當然不會有更進一步的反應啊！她完全沒有經驗的吧！？完全沒有性經驗的吧！？沒有經驗還想強迫著對他做什麼的嗎！！？

「那個啊我說……不會的話不用勉強可以直接放開我相安無事各走各的啊？」Bright嘴角抽動著開了口，她眨眨眼睛有些困惑地看了他一眼，並沒有理會這提議，只是放棄般的鬆開了他的下體。她又一次將手伸到包中摸索了下，這次直接拿出一根電動按摩棒。

Bright面部肌肉僵硬地看著那根酒紅色的玩具，對方拿穩後直接將那矽膠的頂端貼上他的肛門。潤滑呢？前戲呢？等等這是在開玩笑的吧？Bright瞪著不可思議的目光還來不及張嘴說任何話，她已經將那東西往他的直腸一點一點塞了進來，括約肌生生扯開被異物擠入的痛讓他低吼出聲。

「靠你他媽當我是玩具嗎！！」Bright怒喊著，尖銳的疼令他從發紅的眼角擠出了淚。但她笑了起來，對於男人憤怒疼痛的模樣一點都不以為意，手部發力把那性玩具捅的更深，Bright在撕裂的痛楚下大口吸著氣，更多淚珠不受控制沿著臉滑落。

「你的這種表情我也很喜歡。」她邊說邊旋轉了幾下手中的按摩棒，欣賞Bright痛到沒辦法再罵人的模樣。從股間的傷口泊泊湧出血和組織液，那些體液在玩具艱難的抽送中被攪成了淡紅色，黏呼呼地從緊繃的穴口滴下來，她目不轉睛看著那被捅到慘不忍睹的屁股喘的更加厲害，舔了舔唇像是對這景象非常滿意。

大力插了幾下後她按下電動按摩棒的開關，強力的震動震的他下腹臟器全都發麻，Bright從喉間吐出不適的嗚咽，有種那東西要在他腹腔攪動著把內臟全震成爛泥的錯覺。把瘋狂震盪的玩具就這麼插在那兒，她低下頭又啃上Bright肩頸附近，這次下口更重了，咬在他鎖骨這一下直接咬出了血，他清楚感覺到濕熱的舌一下下舔過傷口，唾液帶來了細小的刺痛感，但這一點也無法讓Bright為此忽略掉後方傳來的劇痛，對方果然終究還是想折磨他取樂啊。

「一直沒反應呢……」她抬起臉看著Bright徹底疲軟下來的性器失望的說。廢話！硬的起來才有鬼吧！雖然如此想著但Bright沒法將這些話吼出口，他光是咬著牙忍下痛苦就盡了全力，沒法再分神構築任何字句。她抬手撫去Bright帶著深沉黑眼圈的眼眶中溢出的水滴，吻上那張染滿新舊淚痕的臉龐，終於伸手關掉了震動中玩具的開關，接著將那根按摩棒拔了出去。好不容易解放的Bright發出了聲呻吟，他偏過腦袋費力平復著呼吸，那隻女性的手輕輕摸著他的臉頰。

「我很高興喔，Bright。」她的嗓音溫柔的像是對戀人般親暱，雙手捧上Bright因方才的痛苦而脫力扭曲的臉，那名女性在他的頭髮上印下一吻。「這副身體這顆心臟都是屬於你的。」

她朝SCP-963伸出手的時候，臉上的神情近乎虔誠。

天色沒有多大變化，時間或許沒有過多久吧。Bright揉了揉被手銬磨的略疼的手腕，吃力的爬起身並盡可能把衣服整理的整齊一些，他腳步不穩的離開了剛才待的地點。他任由那名女性的身軀倒在原處，她的表情仍停留在那般癡迷到病態的笑容。


End file.
